1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-play apparatus for an electronic musical instrument, which plays a phrase for one bar including a plurality of corresponding tones every time a key operation is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic keyboard (e.g., an electronic piano) comprises an auto-accompaniment function including a rhythm auto-accompaniment mode, a chord/bass auto-accompaniment mode, and the like. In some electronic musical instruments, different phrases each for about one bar are assigned to a plurality of keys, and these phrases are selectively read out by one-finger key operations, thereby obtaining an adlib-like play effect upon coupling of a series of phrases (so-called a one-finger adlib play function).
An electronic musical instrument having all the above-mentioned functions, i.e., the rhythm accompaniment function, the chord accompaniment function, and the adlib phrase play function, comprises a minimum required number of tracks (tone generation channels) so as not to cause omission of tones even when all the functions operate. However, all the tracks are not always utilized.